Memory Traveler
by ItxSoundsxSoxSweetx
Summary: After a fight with his wife, Darry is in a horrible car accident leaving him in a coma. While his body is in the present, his mind is reliving his past with knowledge of the future. Will this knowledge lead him down the same path, or change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I know, I know I made a big boo-boo and deleted all my other stories, but that's because I took a look at them, and thought "none of this is believable". I mean, it was all girl insert stories to the real story. So, I'm back with a new story topic, and hopefully I can stick with this story.**

**Disclaimer: This is going to be hard to write again. I don't own the original story. This new story is all mine though!**

* * *

"I know," I heard my wife giggling on the phone in the bedroom, presumably to my sister-in-law. I don't understand why they talk so early some days, and so late others. I had to roll my eyes at that thought. I was so glad that they lived so far away from one another. I don't think I could take the girl talk every single day in person.

Katherine seemed to have blown off the fight between Soda and I, and had continuously gotten along with him and Sandy, talking on the phone regularly with her. I, on the other hand, hadn't totally blown it off, but it didn't exactly bother me as bad as it had in the past. I just never got the chance to apologize and call it neutral, and if he had wanted to, he hasn't yet. I guess the actual distance between us really didn't help the cause. Unlike Ponyboy and me, Soda had moved to Florida to be with Sandy after they started talking again, and never came back to Tulsa.

I wiped the steam off the mirror and wrapped the towel around my waist. Grabbing the shaving cream, I tried hard not to listen to the one-sided conversation coming from the bedroom through the closed bathroom door.

"Well I don't know about that, but I will definitely ask him." There was a pause and then, "well maybe you guys can come here for a change. I feel bad having you guys to put us up several times out of the year, and we only return the favor once." More giggles. I sighed and rubbed shaving cream on my chin. _Great, more awkwardness between us _I thought and started to shave my face.

I stopped shaving and looked at my obviously aged faced in the mirror. I was only in my early forties, but the overwhelming stress of my late teenage years had taken a toll on my features. Chuckling, I thought back to how much taking care of my brothers really didn't help prepare for adulthood. I really couldn't believe I continuously lost my cool mentally at being woken up at 2am. I thought back to me losing my cool on Ponyboy multiple times and frowned. I couldn't believe we were the closer of the three of us now.

I was startled back into reality when I heard Katherine clear her throat. She was staring at me in the mirror with a soft smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her and continued shaving.

"That was Sandy," she said softly, while wrapping her arms around my torso from behind. I mumbled an 'uh huh' knowing that she had more to say.

"They want us all to come down. Take the kids to Disney, and whatnot. Soda had called Keith, as well. She's going to call Maria later on tonight. She was getting the kids ready for school, and had to let me go when Molly started carrying on." She sighed, tiredly. "I told them they could all come here, though. We could do Disney later on in the summer." She rubbed her nails along my chest, and nuzzled her nose in my back. Seriously?

"Why'd you tell her that?" I put down my razor, and turned around to face her. She looked taken back, and continued to run her nails along my back now.

"Because, I really hate long car rides." She looked up at me and smiled again. I could feel the anger rising as she thought she did nothing wrong.

"So now I have to put up my ignorant brother, his wife and his children?" She dropped her hands and looked up at me, wide eyed. I wiped the remaining shaving cream off my face.

"What in the world are you talking about…" Her voice fell off into a whisper as I stormed out of the bathroom. "Darry!"

"Seriously, Katherine? At least at their house I can keep to myself. Here I have to entertain them!" I dropped the towel off my waist and dressed the lower half of my body. She stood in the doorway to the bathroom with a hurt and angry look on her face. "Better yet, why don't we just not see them this summer!" I really shouldn't be yelling at her. She hadn't exactly done anything wrong, but now that this argument had started I wasn't backing down. Selfish, but I wasn't stopping now.

"Don't you yell at me, Darry Curtis!" She stormed over to me, and pushed me down onto the bed, standing, just barely, over me. "Whatever the hell your problem is with your brother needs to end now! So when they come up, you are going to apologize to him, because I am sick of this whole thing! I love Sandy and Soda and their kids so much. It's so nice to have such a wonderful extended family, too. Especially coming from such a small family where everyone fights all the time. Now make nice, for mine and your kids' sake if not yours!"

She glared down at me with her hands on her hips. Even from me sitting on the bed I was almost eyelevel with her. The anger was surging through me, and I stood up abruptly.

"You know, the day I married you was the first day in my life that I didn't have to think how my actions with affect other people. I always second guessed everything I ever did, even when I took guardianship over my brothers! I always second guessed if someone could do a better job than me. I always wondered what my life would have been like if I just threw it all away and started over. I never thought that way with you, Katherine! But now, I don't even know anymore!" I looked into her watering eyes one last time before grabbing a shirt and storming out of the room.

I heard a sob escape her mouth but continued down the stairs, slipping on my shoes and storming out the door. I got in my car, accelerated out of the driveway, and sped off down the road.

I knew in the bottom of my heart that I should have never said that to her. It wasn't true even in the slightest bit. But, thinking about how Soda had broken all of my trust then still irked me.

Katherine didn't deserve any of that, though. She had been there through all my extra baggage that I brought into our relationship, and never once questioned anything I did, even though I did. She gave me two beautiful children, and I had stormed out on her. I pounded my hand against the steering wheel. God, I was such an idiot. I guess I will never grow out of my anger.

She was right in every sense. I needed to apologize to my brother and to her. I signaled to pull into the left turn lane and the arrow turned green. As I was rounding the turn, I heard this terrible sound of metal against metal. I was thrown sideways in my seat and my head came in contact with the window.

_Oh my god, I'm going to die _I thought, and the pain throughout my head was horrible. I could feel the blood pouring down the side of my head, and taste the terrible metallic-y liquid in my mouth. My whole upper body throbbed with pain. As I dropped in and out of consciousness, the last thought to enter my mind was_ I cannot leave now without apologizing to my brother. The whole fight between me and Katherine was because of that. God, I love her so much. And my beautiful children; I need to tell them how much I love them. Jason and Kayla… _

I tried to call out their names and my beautiful wife's name, but no words were coming out of my mouth.

As that thought raced around my head, my whole world went black.

* * *

**It feels great to start writing again! Goodness, I can't wait for this story to become great.**  
**Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, added it to their favorites, and alerted it! Throughout the day, my phone continuously "ping"ed to let me know I had an email. You guys are truly awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada!**

* * *

"Darry!" I opened my eyes, but shut them just as fast because the natural light in the room assaulted them. Who in the world was calling me? It kind of sounded like Jason, but why in the world was he calling me by my first name? I rubbed my face vigorously, and slowly opened my eyes.

"What the hell?" I sat straight up and blinked a couple of times. I was in my old room. My heart started to race as the memory of the car accident flashed through my mind. My hands went to my face and I patted them down my chest. I felt alive, and in one piece even. I shut my eyes and tried to calm my racing heart when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Darry?" I still had no idea who it was. The door opened a tiny bit and Ponyboy stuck his head in. "Are you sick or somethin'? You are always up before us. We all overslept; you're gonna late for work." My eyes widen as I looked at him. He looked no older than fifteen. "If you take a picture it'll last longer. C'mon get up! Soda made breakfast." I nodded slightly at him and he walked out, shutting the door.

I leaned backwards against my pillows and shut my eyes, letting out something that sounded like a growl. What in the world was going on? Why the hell was I in the past? I tried pinching my arm, figuring I may have been dreaming. I received no satisfaction, but I did receive a red, raised bump on my forearm.

I threw my covers off my lower body and got up. My back ached something fierce and I wondered if it was from the accident. Opening my door slowly so it didn't squeak, I tiptoed down to bathroom and shut the door.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I could not believe it. I was 21 again. As I was running my fingers over my face, a shit-eating grin was plastered underneath my fingers. My skin had not fared the years as well as my muscle tone did. To put it lightly, I was old looking. My smile faded as I heard part of the conversation that was happening in the kitchen.

"I 'unno, Soda. He was lookin' at me like I had two heads; all wide-eyed. I think he's sick. He just didn't look like Darry." I couldn't believe how much Jason sounded like him. That very thought made my heart ache. I stormed out of the house without saying anything to my kids. And, oh jeez. _Katherine_.

My mind toyed between the idea of being mad at her and missing her terribly. I shouldn't have yelled at her, but all of those emotions that I thought I suppressed, resurfaced and I took it out of her.

"Wait a second…" I looked at the younger reflection in the mirror and raised my eyebrows. What year was it? More importantly, what day was it? It had to be a weekday; otherwise Ponyboy wouldn't be waking me up telling me that I had to be to work. Had I already met Katherine? I could definitely go for one of her hugs right now, nuzzling my face in her hair. I leaned my head to the side and pushed upward on my chin, cracking my neck. Think Darry.

No, I met Katherine after Soda had left. Ponyboy is talking to Soda right now. I creased my eyebrows. So he hadn't pissed me off just yet.

I rubbed my temples. All of this at once caused a pounding in my head. I had no idea how this happened, but I really didn't like it. The past is the past, and I don't want to relive it. Then again, I guess it gave me the upper hand. I knew when everything was going to happen. I pushed my lips into a fine line. I didn't know if I liked that fact or not.

"Hey guys! I don't think I'm exactly up to par for going to work today…"

IXSXSXS

* * *

IXSXSXS

"Will somebody please tell me what in the world is going on with my husband?" Katherine was pacing the waiting room of the Emergency room. Her face was flustered, and she had a pounding headache that seemed to increase with every step. She felt like she had been there hours without anyone telling her anything. She needed to call Ponyboy and Maria to let them know, and to have one of them go get her children from school.

She was told nothing, other than that she was needed down at the hospital because Darry had been in some kind of car accident. No other information. Katherine sat down and rolled her eyes. How could they not be a little more specific? She thought back to the conversation her husband had with her about the night that changed his and his brothers' lives forever. Shivering at that thought, she pushed it out of her head. There was no way he could be dead. She _needed _him more than anything. That was enough of an excuse for whatever higher being there was to keep him here.

"Mrs. Curtis?" Katherine stood up, and practically ran over to the double doors leading into the Emergency Room. Her whole body trembled, and the doctor must have noticed because she added, "let's head over to a private room." As she was following the doctor, Katherine took in her appearance. She was very tall and on the heavier side, but had obvious arm muscles. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, but her fringe was left out, framing her face. She was actually quite beautiful, Katherine thought. The doctor was the total opposite of herself, but she noticed the way she carried herself was, tall and proud. The way everyone should be.

The doctor opened the door and stood to the side, allowing Katherine to step in first. She motioned to the chairs sitting across the desk, and Katherine quickly sat down.

"First off, I just want to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Rosenberg." They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Curtis. I'm sorry under such terrible conditions, though." Katherine could feel a pain in her heart, as she tried to stop the shaking in her hands.

"P-please, call me Katherine. What exactly is going on with my husband?"

Dr. Rosenberg sighed, "Your husband was in a car accident. He has severe bleeding around his brain, several broken bones throughout his face and multiple bones throughout his body, along with the usual bumps and bruises from car accidents."

Katherine's eyes widened. What in the freaking world had happened? Did someone hit him head-on? "W-where is he now? I want to see him. I _need_ to see him." She stood up and Dr. Rosenberg placed her hand on Katherine's forearm.

"He's in surgery right now, Katherine. They're trying to reduce the swelling and bleeding around his brain. They also plan to wire his jaw in attempts to help the healing along with the fracture. I was talking with the other doctor that I work extremely close with, Dr. Greene; I'm hoping he gets in contact with you soon. Perhaps tomorrow, once this day has calmed down; I can only imagine how this information is affecting you. However, Dr. Greene and I were talking, and we figured it was best to place him under a medically induced coma for the next couple of days. We need to monitor everything extremely closely."

Katherine felt as if her world was crashing down at every word that doctor was saying. She wanted so badly to just shake the doctor senseless. How could something like this happen to them? They were such a tight family, and Katherine and Darry had always worked together as two. Now that he was under the works of what doctors call "practice", she was all by herself in this hell. She wondered how many times the doctor had used the words "information is affecting you". What did she care? It was probably in the medical codes to say that.

"I'll be more than happy to take you up to the surgical unit waiting room. I'd also be happy to sit with you for a little bit and try to answer any questions that you have. Do you have any children and, or immediate family that you can lean on at this time?"

"Yes, of course." Katherine hoped that Dr. Rosenberg didn't want any further information about her family, because she wasn't up for any side talk. "I need to call them, actually. Is there a phone anywhere that I can use?" The last time she had been in this hospital was to deliver her children, and everyone knows that she was far too out of it those days to even think about the layout of the hospital.

"Yes, of course. There is one upstairs in the waiting room. Please, follow me. Can I get you anything? Water, coffee…?" Katherine shook her head no, and followed her out the door, into the florescent light of the one place she'd rather be anywhere else but there.

* * *

**This chapter was so difficult to write, and I'm not exactly sure why. I think its because I have so many ideas for upcoming chapters that I was writing them down and realized that I needed to get chapter two out. hah!  
**  
**Please review if you liked it or have any constructive criticism that you would like to provide.:)  
**

**I hope you all have an amazing weekend; I'm walking for Cure For Cancer tomorrow in a town near me! Just trying to give back to such a sensitive topic in my world.  
**


End file.
